Rules of Attraction
by x.keepingthemoon.x
Summary: Kurt wants to go shopping. Kurtofsky.


**I don't own Glee.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt had just finished his morning skincare regime and was putting away the powder when the door to his room swung open. He smiled into his mirror at the reflection of his boyfriend as he sauntered into the room, dressed in his typical jeans and polo shirt.

Kurt spun around in his swivel chair as Dave dropped his bag onto the immaculately made bed in the centre of the room and made his way towards him. He placed one hand on the desk on each side of Kurt's small body and leaned in to kiss him.

"Morning beautiful."

Kurt smiled up at him, his head tilted back as he looked up at Dave's tall frame. "Good morning yourself."

Dave extended a hand out to Kurt and the boy grabbed it, pulling himself up from his seat. He led Dave over to his bed and they both sat on it, each with one of their legs resting on the floor as they faced each other.

"So, what did you have in mind for today?" Dave picked up Kurt's small hands in his large ones and smiled over at him.

Kurt looked up at him angelically. "Well, I was listening to the radio the other day, you know that channel that always plays my favourite songs - "

Dave rolled his eyes. It was the only music he ever heard. Kurt's favourite songs were now _his_ favourite songs.

" - and this ad came on. You see, there's this _really_ big sale on – "

"No."

"But – "

"No." The bigger boy shook his head firmly. He looked down at Kurt, who was pouting up at him. He raised his eyebrows, still shaking his head. "No."

The smaller boy just pouted even harder, if that were possible.

"Kurt, seriously. I love you and all, but I am _not_ going shopping with you again."

"Why? What was wrong with last time?"

Dave looked at him in exasperation. "Seriously? You're asking me what was wrong? You almost beat down an old lady with your bare hands going after that ridiculous scarf!"

Kurt looked shocked, placing a hand over his heart. "David! It was _Chanel_."

"I don't care if Chanel made it, or Bobby, or Mary. And you never wear the thing anyway, despite all the crimes you almost committed trying to get it!"

Kurt shook his head, his voice rising in pitch. "Did you see how much it cost me? I'm not just going to wear it to any old place!"

Dave would never understand Kurt's love of shopping for things that set him back too many dollars for his liking if he was never going to wear them.

He looked to his boyfriend, who had his arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised expectantly. "Hey, it wasn't just the scarf thing! My arms ached for days afterwards from carrying all your shopping bags. Not to mention the crater-sized blisters on my feet."

Kurt snorted. Oh, _please_.

"If I'd had known we'd be doing vigorous exercise, I would have worn appropriate footwear."

Kurt smiled sardonically at him. "David, darling. You don't _own_ any appropriate footwear because you refuse to let me shop for you!"

Dave shook his head vigorously. "No. We are not having this conversation _again_."

"David!" Kurt pleaded at him, "Why can't you see how important this is to me?"

"Baby, listen. I value my health, ok? Last time we went shopping it wasn't only that little old lady who was a bit terrified of you."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It was me. It was the seven year old girl standing next to you. It was the cashier. It was the security guard who came over to see what the ruckus was about."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a minute. "What if I promise not to almost beat any lovely ladies? Me, being the gentleman that I am, will give in and allow the old bat to get what she wants."

"Baby!" Dave laughed, bringing his hands up to cup Kurt's face. "That's not very _gentlemanly_ of you." He leaned in a little bit closer, meeting Kurt almost halfway. "Plus, in all seriousness, I thought it was pretty hot actually."

Kurt gasped mockingly. "You did not."

"Did too."

The smaller boy slapped his boyfriend's thigh. "You know what else is hot?"

Dave smirked. "What?"

"Me buying you new clothes."

Dave groaned. He leaned back, looking at Kurt problematically. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Kurt gasped again. "Is that defeat I hear in your voice, David Karofsky?"

"No." He shook his head firmly. "This is me being a little bit lenient because I love you so much."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands together and bounced a little bit on the bed. "Thankyouthanktyouthankyou!"

"Wait a second," Dave cut in, "there will be rules."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Right. Rules. I can do rules."

"Sure," Dave said sarcastically, "How many times have you been sent to the principal's office because of your uniform breached?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

"How about when Mr Schu says –"

"Ok, enough." He rolled his eyes. "For _you_, David. I can do rules, for _you_."

Dave smiled. "I can probably live with that."

"Now don't you go getting all confident on me. This," Kurt gestured between them, "is not something that will happen often. I will not be making sacrifices in this relationship very frequently."

"Yeah, clearly not as much as me," Dave mumbled.

Kurt slapped him again.

"Hey! Relax, baby, I'm just joking." Dave smiled at Kurt, who in turn pouted at him.

Dave sighed, leaning forward. "Ok. We can go shopping –" Kurt's eyes lit up, " – _but_ on one condition."

Kurt nodded, his lips pressed together.

"Only until lunchtime. And then we will grab some food and then _I _will take you somewhere special and we will do something we both enjoy doing."

Kurt pouted. "But that only gives us a few hours to shop."

"That's right."

The small boy jumped up, dragging Dave up by the hand with him. "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Dave smiled, picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He waited while Kurt grabbed his satchel and then held his hand out to him. Kurt took it, entwining their fingers together as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Can I just ask one thing?"

Dave grimaced. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying this, but ok."

"Please, _please_ can I buy you some new clothes?"

"I will allow _one_ item of clothing to be purchased for me."

"David." Kurt looked at him as though he was slow. "You _cannot_ buy one item of clothing. Then you need a whole outfit to match. Trust me, if I buy you one thing, I can guarantee that you will have nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to go with it."

Dave sighed wearily. "Alright, alright. But only because I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Kurt pulled on Dave's hand, dragging him towards the open door. "Now stop wasting time with all this mushy stuff. We don't have any time to waste!"

Dave smiled at his adorable boyfriend, wondering how he ever got so lucky. He stepped up beside him, unfortunately knowing what he was getting himself into. "Come on then, let's go."

He hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder again as Kurt grinned up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Oh! I have so much to do today! I need to get some new Louis Vuitton's to go with the new Marc Jacobs' line I bought the other day..."

Dave smiled at him as he tuned out his boyfriends' voice, as he had done so so often in the past when Kurt got into one of his shopping moods.

Kurt looked up at Dave who smiled back at him as they headed out the door, swinging their locked hands between them.


End file.
